


Aero-Dynamics.

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, still two gerolau tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Gerome finds himself waking up in his tent very beat up with no recollection of how he got hurt. Laurent, worrisome as ever, seems to be putting his care and recovery first and foremost. Gerome, left dazed and confused, has to rely on him for any sort of help.





	Aero-Dynamics.

**Author's Note:**

> ((shortish fic. I wanted to Gerome today.  
> also i dont know why i just crave some hurt/comfort but i am just dreadful at writing it in my own opinion. but ya know, cant get better unless you try. and i didnt blatantly write boyfrined in this but. yes boyfriend.

Spiraling, spiraling, and still spiraling. It was like watching the formation of a twister, but somehow even more nightmarish. Doubtful that one could believe that though. With everything going so fast, and the ground only getting closer... Oh, so closer...

 

* * *

 

 

Sunlight barely crept through the thick tent’s cover, and along with it came warmth. Gerome could hardly even be considered awake, he was only barely there. The only real thing he could notice was the accumulation of sweat over his brow, going up one side of his head. Everything seemed to be a struggle, he wasn’t even able to open his eyes. Yet, his subconscious still got at him, bothering over and over to just _get up_.

 

Gerome was able to slug one arm out of the cover and touch it to the ground. He was on a cot, which was odd enough. He didn’t have one, him and Laurent slept on the ground. The only people with cots were Chrom and the tactician. He managed to peel his eyes into a squint, and muttered “What in the world?”

 

Something moved, Gerome heard it clear as day and it shot up fast. “Was that...?” He heard someone’s voice say, “Gerome!” He forced his eye open more and confirmed the person to be Laurent, his tent mate and beloved partner. Not that Gerome would admit that to anyone outside of the tent, however. Laurent scattered to Gerome’s side in a mix of excitement and concern, “You’re awake! Bless it be you’re awake!” he shouted. He gently took Gerome’s shoulders, and attempted to sit him up.

 

It was only an attempt. Gerome shot into full consciousness when a streak of pain flashed through his back. He gasp involuntarily, and found himself grabbing Laurent’s wrist as a reflex. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” Laurent whispered as he finished moving Gerome upright. Groaning, Gerome now came to attention of something truly distressing.

 

Gerome’s torso up his right shoulder was completely bandaged and bruised. The more he tried to adjust himself, the more pain he put himself through. It was unbearable, and the most he could do is stay still and tremble. Furthermore, one of his legs was encased from toe to calf in padding, and Gerome couldn’t move it. “Laurent, let me go please...” Gerome asked. Laurent gave him some space with no question, and Geromes body slumped as much as it could. Gerome was sputtering, “I don’t... Why... What happened?”

 

“Easy, Gerome” Laurent warned, gently. “I’m fretful of you passing out.” Laurent must had been with him for some time, as he already had some water on hand incase Gerome woke up. He offered it to him while explaining, “Last scrimmage, there was an accident you see. You have been slipping in and out of consciousness for three days now.” Gerome listened quietly , drinking what he could without hurting himself more. “Thank the gods you’re up. Thank the gods you’re speaking! Apparently, every other time you’ve come to you’ve been simply incoherent. I was told that if you sensibly were awake to inform someone as soon as possible, but...” Laurent was awfully hesitant, “I wanted to know you’d be alright first before I left.”

 

Laurent began to rise, which caused Gerome to press more. “Laurent, wait!” He burst out, “You cannot just leave me at that. What’s actually wrong, and how long do you think this will be for?” Gerome was more of anxious than anything else, finally persisting “And what is this of an ‘accident’? Please Laurent, I can’t seem to remember...”

Laurent came back down to Gerome’s side and took one of his hands. He was pleading with him, “Gerome, I know you must be confused but you need to calm yourself.” Laurent was rubbing his thumb inside of Gerome’s palm, and he brought his hand to Gerome’s forehead. “You have a concussion, see?” As Laurent spoke Gerome finally noticed the bandages on his head. “You can hardly keep yourself awake, I don’t want you expending all your energy on paranoia.” Laurent lowered his tone. “While I myself cannot say much, I have been informed that it will not be long before you’re on your feet again.” He looked away and got to the unfortunate part, “That being said, it may be longer before you can battle- At least without Minerva.” At this, Laurent motioned to Gerome’s seemingly broken foot.

 

“But, I really do have to go inform the medicinal proctors.” Laurent blurted out. He stood up again, and made for the flap of the tent. “Please, try to stay awake.” Laurent called back, “And don’t even consider trying to get out of bed.”

 

When Laurent left, Gerome crossed his arms and almost cradled himself. By now he was basically done shaking, but he was still in incredible pain. Gerome needed Laurent to come back. Not only did he need to learn more about what happened, but the lack of company proved to be life leeching. All he did was simply sit there and wait, but Gerome felt incredibly lost and weak. Another thing he would never admit is that he could desperately need his loved ones. As it seemed, he now found himself relying on Laurent.

 

He was sweating almost uncontrollably. It was understandable, seeing as he had been laid up for three days. There was a bucket in the tent which Laurent poured Gerome his glass from. Out of necessity, Gerome found himself drinking water straight from the ladle as it was easier than getting a glass. He felt like a starving mutt, and it was humiliating.

 

Leaning over, Gerome was not able to balance himself well. His arm gave way after sometime of being his only crutch, and half his body slammed too the ground like stones on water. This sent another shocking pain through his body, to the point where he even spasmed. He tried to shake off the dizziness he felt from the sudden fall, blaming his physical vertigo. Simply, Gerome just muttered, "...Figures."

 

Laurent did not take long at all, and when he came back he noticed Gerome had somewhat slipped from his bedding. Caught off guard, Gerome tried to push himself back onto the cot properly. Sadly, he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up, and just wound up even farther off the bed. Laurent, visibly worried, came over to aid him. “I apologize,” Gerome started up, “I needed to drink terribly, and-”

 

“No, it’s fine. Please don’t blame yourself.” Laurent assured him, “Now, help me help you?” He got Gerome back to laying down, which felt significantly better. “Do you feel alright?” Laurent was furrowing his brow, “If you require anything I insist I can get it for you.”

 

Gerome was hesitant. “I’m sure there is something I am not thinking of, but, Laurent,” He took a heavy breathe and continued, “the accident.”  

 

“Ah,” Laurent’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You see, I am not sure to what caliber you remember and non, but we had to settle a group of rogues.” Laurent moved closer, and brushed a stray lock of hair from Gerome’s face. “There was a hefty group of archers, and the moment I saw them I was petrified for your sake. If I hadn’t been looking, I would have had no idea what happened.” He couldn’t bare make eye contact, but Gerome did pull Laurent closer.

 

“I am not sure if they missed, or if it was perfect calculation...” Laurent’s voice began to waver, “They shot off Minerva’s riding gear without hitting her or having the arrow deflect from you. As it came loose, so did you. Gerome, you plummeted to the ground.” Laurent found unable to hold in his sobs, and Gerome tried harder to get his attention to no avail. “You were, on the way down, spiraling, spiraling, and still spiraling. It was like watching the formation of a twister, but somehow even more nightmarish. Doubtful that one could believe that though. With everything going so fast, and the ground only getting closer... Oh, so closer...”

 

“Laurent...” Gerome tried to soothe him.

 

“I dropped everything to make sure you got back safe. I was terrified the whole time, I could not let the world be so cruel and take you!” Laurent found himself confessing.

 

Gerome felt an aching in his chest. It was difficult for him to accept all of this happening. And furthermore, Laurent’s commitment to him left him touched, even if he felt unworthy of it. “Laurent?” He reached over to him, “Please look at me. I don’t mind you crying.” Laurent barely turned around, and Gerome managed to pull him down onto the bedspread. He hugged Laurent in silence for sometime, finally speaking sincerely, “You mean so much to me, do you know that?” Gerome could not hold back his own emotions as well. “Knowing that you would care for me, and full well intend to. It is simply more than I could ever ask you for.” He let Laurent back up slightly, and found himself sniveling, “And I think in a time like this, I will need you more than ever.” Gerome chuckled to himself, and leaned forward to give Laurent a kiss. It was quickly accepted, and Laurent found himself smiling as well.

 

“Stay with me, dry your tears for now.” Gerome assured Laurent. Nodding, him made Gerome’s arrangements more comfortable and cleaned him up somewhat. “If I would want anyone diligent enough to look out for me, it’s you.” Gerome said to lighten the mood. “And, thank you Laurent...” He said without an ounce of regret.

 

“Of course, I would come to help you a thousand times over.” He managed to say without his voice choking up. “I’m going to fetch supper for me and you, alright? I won’t be long at all, I promise.”

 

Gerome hollered out after him, “No! Take your time! Knowing you you’ll be cooped up with me all week!” He sighed at the usual antics of Laurent, but loved them all the same, “Bring some tea, you dolt!”


End file.
